


【Jaydick】1988

by Engelxy



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelxy/pseuds/Engelxy
Summary: 虚构的饥饿游戏后续
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 9





	1. 新生活

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你管自己叫自由？我希望你讲述当家做主的思想，而不是如何挣脱一具桎梏。[尼采《查拉图斯特拉如是说》]

迪克已经在这该死的墙角站了两个小时。他动动发酸的脚，调整了姿势。今天是探视日，他本应该在海峡劳改营碰碰运气。他应该像往常一样站在为亲人朋友送包裹的灰头土脸的队伍中，脚下是硌脚的碎石和白沙，身旁不到两米处，警察对他们大喊大叫——就像主人叫骂他的牲畜们。主人不时摸着腰侧的皮套，那里插着枪。

迪克拉低兜帽帽檐，微微低着头，尽量把自己的脸藏起来。他时刻留意着风吹草动。他没有被通缉，但是警察随时都会出现，搜查街道，他没有违法，但是被警察眼熟可不是什么好事。他盯着自己的脚，他的鞋蒙上厚厚一层白灰，而且它的鞋底交合处又裂开。迪克扭着脚踝查看，裂开的口子有他半个拇指长，已经有不少沙子掉进去了，这让迪克觉得很不舒服。等下他还要走不短的路才能回到列车，然后补他该死的鞋。

是的，现在他学会这个了，以前杰森会给他做这个，补他们两个人的鞋。迪克的手艺一般，就是能穿的程度，这不，又裂开了。杰森能补得很好，有时候，他还会在鞋面上缝一只小鸟，很小的一只，很隐蔽，等着迪克去发现惊喜。杰森会做很多事情，他会为迪克做很多事，他们照顾彼此，但那是1988年前的事情了。

他的脚对面出现另一双脚。迪克抬头张望，四周没有其他人，很好。迪克摸索着手里的对面递过来的东西。他可是花了一笔积蓄才搞到手的。

“密码输入错误三次之后真的会自动销毁所有数据？”

“放心，错不了。”对面人嗤笑一声，对迪克的提问感到不屑。

“如果你敢骗我，我会找到你。”

迪克转身就走，他身上揣着个违禁品，一支录音笔，他不想继续在此逗留。

他回到列车上，他住的车厢门进去。这节车厢里有十六张床，上下共两层，两侧各八个床位，床头紧接着床尾。这节车厢并不是住着十六个人，而是住着十六户人家。大家用各种各样的方式把自己的床位团团围住，用木板、布制帐篷阻挡其他人的视线，妄想给自己留下最后一点私人空间。

迪克走到车厢的末尾，这里有些许空余的位置，摆放了两个大柜子。这两个柜子本应根据床位来平均分配摆放空间，但这显然是不现实的。像迪克这样的单身人士难以在争夺空间的战争中获胜，占据更多空间的往往是有家庭的人。迪克占据了柜子最上方的一个小角，以前他的位置还算公平，他会把他的衣服放在上面。诚实地说，他也并没有过多个人财物。

后来不知怎么的，他的位置就被大哈珀夫妇的一些婴儿用品占据了。现在迪克只把他的热水壶和一只装着乱七八糟东西的铁皮箱放在上面，里面没有什么值钱的。他的衣服和重要的东西堆在床头，湿毛巾挂在床边。如果在以前，他一定会被杰森臭骂一顿。迪克撩开他的帐篷，里面一团糟。他从床上掏出一个衣架，把脏兮兮的外套挂在床上，便把鞋子蹬掉爬上床。

今天晚上不是迪克值班，他躺在床上很快便睡着。然后他醒了。谁他妈知道现在几点，这车厢里黑不溜秋连点光都没有。他听到粗重的喘气声，从隔壁床幽幽地传来。若有若无的嘤咛不停地撩拨着迪克的神经。他无声地朝着黑暗大喊：上帝啊，饶了我吧。

一股无名的怒火燃遍他的全身，他在床上用力地翻过身，身子砸在床板上发出一声巨响。寂静的夜里，这就像是用力朝人的心脏上敲上一锤。迪克蜷缩着身子，把脸埋在被子里，颤抖着。隔壁床霎时没了动静，车厢内静悄悄的，迪克能听见自己的心脏扑通扑通跳个不停。

然而这份安静没有持续多久，隔壁床厮混的男女又搞起来，女人虽咬着嘴，满足的呻吟变成糯软的鼻音，像是爽到嘤嘤哭泣。该死的。迪克无可奈何地爬下床，摸黑摸到门把手，逃到另一个车厢去。他把自己关在列车的卫生间里，在打开电灯的瞬间不适应地眯着眼。

明天他必须要在睡前把门上锁。那个叫星火的女人，隔三差五便趁着晚上人们都熟睡之时溜进他的车厢，和隔壁床的小哈珀胡搞起来。他和小哈珀谈过这破事，被那混账狠狠嘲笑一番。

我嫉妒他？这是什么操蛋的笑话。我有我的丈夫，我只是丢失了他，我为什么要嫉妒一个一无是处的毛头小子？

迪克坐在马桶盖上，仰着脑袋。如果不这样做，他觉得他可能会无法抑制地哭泣。他放在口袋里的手摸到那只录音笔。如果，如果当时他选择听从杰森的建议，他是不是就不会失去他的家人，他的一切。但迪克知道，即便时光倒流，再次给予他选择的机会，他依然会义无反顾地走上这条路。

“如果你做不到，我可以为你处刑。”杰森在他耳边耳语。

“不，杰森，你已经答应战争结束后不杀人。”

“战争，还，没有，结束。”杰森咬着牙说道，他不自觉提高音量，“只要她一天不死，战争就无法停止。”

杰森捧着迪克的脸，强迫他们凝视彼此：“你是在纵容新的暴君。”

迪克不打算让步，他也知道杰森同样如是，他们从彼此的眼中知道。

最后是提姆分开他们：“杀死柯布总统这个做法不现实。”

“不现实？难道我们杀死旧暴君是为了扶持新暴君？”杰森朝提姆走去，他身上散发着危险。而康纳先于一步挡在提姆面前，他眉头皱紧，却不比杰森弱势。

迪克把杰森拉到自己身边坐下，杰森想甩开他，迪克却攥得更紧。他猛地瞪向迪克，后者用嘴型对他说：不要。

提姆用公事公办的口吻说出他的理由：“人民需要的不是新的政权，他们需要的是温饱和重建家园。为此我们需要一个能有效运转的政府机构，这是柯布能提供的，也只有她能做到。我们必须容忍她，当然，暂时性的容忍。”

“我们有嘲笑鸟，人们歌颂的是他，是迪克。”

杰森跃跃欲试，迪克不得不用力抓紧他，他手臂上的肌肉因激动而收缩。

“我需要向你指出，人们对嘲笑鸟的崇拜是一种盲目的狂热，战争时期我们需要狂热鼓舞士气，但是和平建设时期，”提姆摇摇头，“大红，我知道你的担心，但事情没有这么简单。”

杰森冷笑：“你无法说服我。”

“我不需要说服你，我只需要说服迪克。”提姆望向迪克，“你是怎么想的？”

迪克知道杰森故意没有望着他。但是迪克能感受他深深的愤怒。

战争结束，旧总统被公开处刑，全国各地的人们都从屏幕上看到那颗白花花的脑袋骨碌碌滚到地上。迪克他们在新政府分到五个席位，分别属于迪克，杰森，提姆，达米安和布鲁斯。原本达米安的名字不在名单上，他们向总统提出要求时被坚决拒绝，后来是康纳自愿退出。

他们称新政府为联邦。

联邦向她的人民承诺平等和温饱，取消饥饿游戏，所有属于旧政权的陋习要坚决予以摧毁，包括诟病已久的监视工具。联邦提倡生活简朴，坚决打击旧贵族风气，禁止任何人使用旧首都的中心建筑，此处只能用作纪念馆与旅游景点，告诫人民铭记革命成果来之不易。

韦恩家族的财产几乎被全部没收，只余下一座在新首都的小别墅可供家族居住。新的生活在等待他们。除了布鲁斯，一家人其实是开开心心地搬进别墅里。他们在韦恩庄园的东西基本上没有办法取回，因为基本上已经被充公。而且建设时期嘛，提倡简朴，他们也不能穿那些华丽的服饰，也不能铺张度日。

“我觉得这样挺好。”迪克坐在床上打量属于他们的卧室。

迪克和杰森拥有自己的房间，他们以前过惯了苦日子，这个小小卧室对他们而言已是最温暖的爱巢。杰森把他们的衣服挂到衣柜里。其实就是几套款式统一的蓝灰色工作服，他们甚至没有自己的私服。

“哼，你没看见老家伙的脸色么，像个锅底。”杰森不满地哼哼。

迪克脱下外套和裤子，只穿着内衫四仰八叉地躺在他们的床上。

“布鲁斯是真正贵族嘛，在物质生活方面和我们的要求不一样。”

杰森把他们清教徒式的家当整理好后回过头，他的爱人光着两条腿趴在床上看着他。察觉到杰森的目光，迪克甚至调皮地朝他抛个媚眼，带着点色情的暗示。杰森挑眉，他扯下工作外套，用嘴巴堵住迪克的笑声。

他们的结婚证上盖着联邦的新公章。

“这个结婚证是谁设计的？太丑了。”杰森非常嫌弃。

迪克凑过来一看，笑着说：“我觉得挺好，你看这两个家伙多好看，他们以后一定很幸福。”

迪克指着的是他们的合照。他们露出自己这辈子最灿烂的笑容。新的生活在等着他们。

战后国家到处是断壁残垣，人们流离失所，食不果腹，各种用品奇缺。联邦正尽最大的努力保证粮食和燃料的供给，但是日用品匮乏难以解决。迪克和杰森都决定不举办婚礼，但家人却异常坚持，布鲁斯尤其认为不能草率对待。

迪克躺在杰森怀里，一只手抚摸着杰森的胸膛。杰森觉得有点痒，但是迪克总爱在他身上摸来摸去，他便随他去了。

“结婚要有结婚的样子......杰伊，婚礼是什么样的？”迪克爬起来趴在枕头上，从被子里露出两颗被咬得红肿的乳珠。

“我想想，”杰森侧过身，把玩着迪克垂在脸侧的刘海，他的声音沙哑又温柔，“有牧师，婚纱和奶油蛋糕？”

迪克凑到他面前，戳他的鼻子：“小坏蛋，婚纱你就别想了，牧师非阿福莫属，至于奶油蛋糕......我们上哪儿去找奶油啊？”

“这不是我们今晚要操心的，甜心。”杰森翻身把笑个不停的迪克压下。

杰森真的弄到了奶油，他甚至弄到一些面粉，加上他们省下配给的鸡蛋，在神奇的阿福有魔力的双手下，足够做一个颇有分量的蛋糕。那天，他们全家穿着灰蓝色工作服，包括布鲁斯和那对新人。他们从废墟中翻出神像，擦干净，摆好，在牧师的英式腔调下，迪克和杰森庄重地对彼此说：“我愿意。”

在经历了这么多的灾难后，他们终于在日光之下走在一起。

康纳最终决定回到7区——现在改名为堪萨斯——陪伴他的家人，提姆当然跟随着他。他们考虑过在新首都结婚，但是提姆知道康纳的家人没有办法从堪萨斯赶到新首都。现在全国的交通因为战争而一团糟，两地相隔遥远，让两位老人带着小孩奔波实在不是明智之举。

在哥哥们的婚礼上，康纳把提姆的手握得很紧，提姆轻轻地对他说：“没有关系，我等了十八年才等到你，也不差这几天。”

提姆还有另一层考虑。远离首都，在乡下，也许监管不严，他们可以穿自己的传统服饰——如果他们能搞到的话。当然最重要的是，康纳希望能和父母和弟弟分享他们的喜悦，提姆对此也非常赞同。

他们离开新首都时，那情形非常滑稽。前一天晚上迪克还像个没事人，等到真的要分别的时候才后怕，抱着提姆哭个不停。杰森随着他把提姆的工作服抹得一把鼻涕一把泪的。

他点了根烟：“鸟宝，如果那家伙——”

“他不会。”提姆斩钉截铁，脸不红心不跳。康纳在旁边都要脸红了。

杰森差点被呛死，他还没说呢。但是......杰森笑了。也没有但是。

达米安站在一旁别扭极了。不要误会，他是故意站偏的，他要与德雷克保持安全距离......去他的。

“喂，德雷克。”

“终于开尊口了？”

打了一晚上底稿准备煽情一番的达米安一下子被噎得说不出话。他恼羞成怒地嚷嚷：“所以你想打最后一架？”

“别这么伤感，以后多的见面机会呢，而且下一次再相遇时你可要改口啦。”提姆笑，达米安猛然醒悟了什么。

他故意露出不屑的嗤笑：“提摩西·肯特？好土的名字！”

他们目送提姆和康纳上了火车，火车缓缓开动。在铁轨旁看着亲人缓缓离去是一种奇妙的体验，以前他没有离开过12区——现在已经改名为布鲁德海文——从来都是提姆目送他离开，代替提姆参加饥饿游戏那一次，以及他幸存了之后。而现在，是迪克为提姆送行。那一刻迪克才发现，他的小弟提米和他们之间相隔的不只是火车玻璃，还有一个人，一颗心之间的距离。

回去的时候，杰森还在抽那根烟。迪克夺过他的烟：“差不多就行了，还抽。”

他吸吸鼻子，声音依然是哽咽着的。好不容易有借口能抽根烟却被打断，杰森自然是有些恼火，可是他看着迪克，那一点也消了。

“我们的小红真的离开我们了，现在他属于另一个人，另一个家庭。”迪克眼角挂着眼泪却依然在笑，“挺好的，我觉得挺好。”

香烟不在配给品之列，可迪克觉得杰森身上总是有包烟。他们必须要非常节省才不至于在下一个领取配给品日前消耗完。他们的饭菜非常清淡，因为盐和糖的配给几乎没有，更不用说酱油。在阿福的掌控之下，他们的日子依然过得不错，有时候，在非常偶然的时候，他们能正好一起聚在家里吃一顿晚饭。

他们太忙了，他们在不同的部门工作，下班时间各不相同，更不用说已经成为常态的加班。迪克甚至觉得康纳和提姆的选择太正确了——那当然他的弟弟可是最聪明的——不过这个时候，全国上下都正卯足劲儿往前冲。更好的社会需要拼搏才能得来，联邦没有特权阶级，无论是公务员还是劳动人民拿的配给都一样。公务员的薪水也不比工人高。好吧，布鲁斯会习惯这样的生活的。

新首都把一座旧贵族学校作为办公中心，从韦恩家的小别墅到办公中心只需步程即可。人们依然很喜欢从屏幕上看到迪克。迪克每天都会拿到新的材料，钢铁的产量，粮食的产量，供电，供水，新的指标，五年计划等等。他只需要对着屏幕读出来，把口号喊出来，人们都喜欢听他说话，听他的承诺。

“他们的指标，不全是真的吧？”迪克一动不动地躺在床上。

杰森把被子铺好，盖到他们身上，手伸向迪克的大腿。后者也很配合地把腿缠到他的腰上。

“那是当然，他们承诺的供水问题根本没有解决，我们现在还得每天出去打水。”战争让供水供电完全停止，幸好人民群众的能力是无限的，他们发现这儿不远处有个水井，于是每天那里都会排着长长的队伍，家庭主妇们提着水桶，各不相让。

“你是说，我每天都在向所有人说谎？”

“......”杰森观察着迪克的表情，他不确定迪克在想什么，“你想说什么。”

“我不喜欢这份工作，我从来都不喜欢，但是人们喜欢看到我，他们说，人们愿意从我口中听到希望，知道他们的生活正在变好，尽管我们知道新首都依然一团糟。”他转向杰森的方向，后者注意到他眉头不自觉皱紧，“杰伊，我——”

“嘘。”一根手指抵着迪克的嘴唇，他感觉到杰森带着厚茧的拇指摩挲着他的唇。杰森覆上他的身体，他们从彼此的嘴里获取温暖。

“我、我不想骗人......”他们气喘吁吁地分开，黑暗中，杰森看到身下人的眼睛泛着水光。

“没有人想说谎，”杰森的声音轻如呢喃，他亲吻迪克的眼睛，“但是你必须要做下去。”

迪克湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，他就像一只小知更鸟，温和，无害。杰森感到一阵犹豫，但是很快便把这种不适感压下。他抿着嘴微笑。

“给我们一个微笑？”

迪克似乎还要流泪。但是杰森能看到他正在努力让眼泪回流，露出一个难看的微笑。迪克朝他点点头，揽过杰森的颈脖，在杰森进入他时双手用力抓住杰森的脊背。他像落在河滩上的鱼那样挣扎着呼吸。他很坚强，而且他正在挣扎。渔夫已撒下网，而网正从四面八方向他靠近，但他并没有非常用力挣扎，因为他仍然心存信任。但是杰森能感觉到，联邦正在折磨着他，一点一点地毁掉他的鸟儿。

迪克在新闻部上班。全国各地的消息都会汇集到新首都这个部门内，而迪克和其他同事一样，需要对消息进行筛选和汇总。无论他擅长与否，喜欢与否，他无法自己选择工作。他需要工作到很晚，他们家的所有人都是这样。有时候迪克会觉得很对不起阿福，因为他常常要独自守着房子，而他们家的餐桌几乎从未坐满。

迪克和阿福在吃晚饭的时候，杰森下班回来。

“不用管我，你们继续吃。”杰森走向他们，把一只手撑在迪克坐着的椅背上。

“布鲁斯呢？”

阿福回答：“布鲁斯少爷身体不适，他正在楼上休息。”

杰森应了声，他注意到阿福的头发全白了。迪克抓着他的手，把它拉到自己的掌心，十指相扣，他问：“为什么小D 最近下班都这么迟？”

“不知道，我明天问问他。”

杰森在迪克旁边的椅子坐下，把手相当自然地把手放到迪克的大腿上，也没管后者的眼神示意。他看了一下桌上的饭菜，问：“阿福，家里还缺什么吗？”

“我们就像其他家庭一样什么都缺。”这是阿福的小玩笑，意思是：暂时足够。

杰森对他笑笑，但同时也严肃道：“如果配给用完，需要什么，一定要告诉我。”

“我知道了，杰森少爷。”阿福得体的笑容使他的皱纹看起来没有那么引人注目。

杰森站起来把椅子推好，迪克望着他，他仰着头，嘴唇上有些油光，使他看起来该死的撩人。杰森忍不住低头亲吻他的发顶，在他耳边说悄悄话，惹来迪克的笑声：“帮阿福打扫干净，别让我等太久。”

他们当着老人的面来了个湿漉漉的舌吻。

“我、我听说内务部弄了个安全小组，你知道是做什么的吗？”

“有这回事吗？”杰森任职于内务部。

“而且谁允许你在这时候想别的事情？”杰森惩罚性地咬在迪克的腿根，按住迪克猛然抽搐的身体。他满意于听到迪克的惊呼。那很有趣。

“你可真是个坏蛋、唔嗯......”

达米安回家的时候已经快过凌晨两点。他又累又饿，外面下着雨，他带着浑身潮气踏进家门。他顾不得其它，把湿外套甩在椅背上，试图在厨房找到剩饭剩菜。显然今天是达米安的幸运夜，让他找到半块煎饼，就在放在盘子里，旁边甚至还有两片薄薄的火腿。然而这反而很难不让人觉得，这是特意给他留的。

“多管闲事的潘尼沃斯......”

他两口便解决掉小半盘食物，待他抓起他那件还在滴水的外套、准备上楼时，他发现自己沾满泥浆的鞋子彻底毁了那块羊毛地毯——那也许是他们家最值钱的东西，是陶德那家伙弄来的。虽然他没有说，但是家里人都知道杰森那是专门给布鲁斯的——终于使他的旧贵族父亲不再对家里人使脸色。尽管那远比不上韦恩庄园里的。

陶德那家伙虽然平常总是臭着一张脸，对他和布鲁斯粗声粗气，但是达米安知道陶德在照看着他们的家，他非常在乎他们每一个人。

他似乎总能弄来些稀罕玩意儿。达米安以前不知道这些东西是哪里弄来的，比如潘尼沃斯的银质餐具、迪克那件蠢爆了的真丝睡衣——拜托，这些玩意儿可不是钱能弄到的，即使有钱，普通人也是买不到这些玩意儿的，因为没有工厂会生产这类奢侈品——联邦标准的奢侈品。当然，现在他知道了陶德的小秘密，也知道这人多么无耻。尽管他是为了他们的家庭。

达米安上楼之后首先去看他的父亲。他悄悄推开门缝，布鲁斯均匀的呼吸从床上传出。然后他听见他的哥哥们的声音。这让达米安不自觉翻了个白眼。他不情愿地走到哥哥们的卧室门前，轻轻敲了两下门。

“对对、哈啊，就是那里......杰伊啊啊啊啊——”

门内交错的粗重喘息让达米安差点没忍住直接把门踹开的冲动。哥哥们的没羞没臊让达米安也隐隐脸红，有时候他常常忘记他们是合法伴侣。他用力砸两下门，那让人脸红心跳的粘稠水声识相地消失，呼吸却难以平复。

“小D回来了......”达米安听到迪克哑着嗓子低声对另一人说话——另一人还能是谁？

“回来——蠢鸟......”情事被打断让杰森变得不耐烦，“该死的恶魔崽子......”

“我听到你叫我了，混蛋陶德。”他原本只是想让他那大半夜还在瞎折腾的哥哥们赶紧闭嘴睡觉，但是达米安还是管不住自己的嘴，“你要是敢再把格雷森折腾到下不了床，我就把扫帚柄塞到你的屁眼里。”

门开了，是格雷森。达米安想。他果然穿着陶德送的那件该死的真丝睡衣——他到底知不知道这个款式是女人穿的？

迪克浑身上下都乱糟糟，但是看起来却很精神，脸颊红扑扑——拜托他刚才还在做剧烈运动。达米安打赌他的大哥睡衣里面一定什么都没有。

“小D？是遇上什么麻烦了吗？最近怎么都这么晚？”迪克捋了捋汗湿的头发，尽量让自己看起来体面一点。

但是，不，达米安依然能嗅到他身上那股浓烈的骚味。他后退一步和迪克保持距离。

“闭嘴格雷森，快滚去睡觉。”

达米安很烦躁，因为他的大哥突然收敛了笑容，面无表情的迪克让达米安感到一阵心慌。他不知道迪克知道了多少，还是依然一无所知，但是达米安可以肯定的是：他已有所察觉。格雷森很敏感，或者说是敏锐。只要他想知道，没有人能瞒住格雷森，无论是我还是陶德。

达米安需要和他的二哥讨论这件事。他需要找个机会，也许就在今天，几个小时之后或者十几个小时之后。

第二天达米安被吵醒时他下意识看看窗户——天还没亮。哦该死的，他肯定现在还没到早上六点。他爬起来甩开门往门口一站，眼神能把人杀死。门把手猝不及防砸在墙上，太久没上油的转轴发出刺耳的吱呀一声。

杰森还在骂，完全没往他的方向看。他拦腰抱着迪克从卧室里出来，光裸着上身只穿着裤衩——被潘尼沃斯看到一定会谴责他。即使是躺在别人的手臂上迪克还在睡，真丝睡衣盖住半个大腿，没盖住的部分被杰森有力的手臂抱着，肤色对比明显。他就像是睡死过去。他们进了浴室。

“——你是个混蛋迪克·格雷森，我就不该惯着你，你这只蠢鸟，如果上班迟到，我看你怎么死——”

杰森的咒骂被逐渐响起的水声淹没。达米安能猜出大概，关于他那懒于在剧烈运动后清理身体的大哥和他操心的丈夫。如果民众知道他们敬爱的嘲笑鸟的私生活是什么鬼样......算了。达米安的头很痛，因为缺少睡眠，他得再补两个小时睡眠、不对起码三个，三个小时。

然而一个小时后，达米安穿戴整齐走下楼。他扫视着客厅，那块糟糕的地毯已经被不动声色地抽走，他从大门到客厅——甚至楼梯——上的痕迹也被妥善清理干净。不需要思考，这个家的任何人都知道这是兢兢业业的管家所为，尽管他已年岁甚高，达米安能察觉他的手脚已没有以前利索。而杰森，杰森已经坐在餐桌旁，正在享受阿福敬业的服务。这让达米安心中冒起怒火。他坐下时的戾气似乎太过张扬，甚至让杰森稍微抬眼向他投去视线——而这甚至让达米安更加愤怒。

迪克轻快地从厨房出来，一边穿着外套一边从杰森身后经过。好吧，如果他不加快脚步，那么他真的要迟到了。

“早上好小D，再见阿福，帮我问候布鲁斯，杰伊，”他在经过杰森身旁时稍微停了停，“一个吻？”

“快滚。”杰森头也不抬。

大厅里突然静得可怕。迪克没有说什么，他径直走向门口，开门，关门，离开。他可能有点生气，但是迪克没有让大厅里的人感受到，起码达米安没有从他的关门声中感受到。

还是安静。这似乎是对杰森无声的谴责。他终于忍不住，叉子掉在陶瓷盘子上发出突兀的噪声。一旁的管家露出责备的眼神。

“我不是......我不是真的......他要迟到了。”杰森的手在空中比划，然后他放弃了，“好吧，我会对他道歉。”

达米安还在瞪他。杰森捡起叉子，与和自己相隔一张椅子——那是迪克的位置——距离的小幺对望，居然眼神有些闪烁。其实那只是因为达米安和迪克的关系一直很好，他觉得达米安可能会因此生气。他猜对了一部分，达米安正在生气那部分。

“你，穿几号鞋来着？”杰森试探着开口，用叉子戳着盘子里的一小块西兰花，“我记得迪克提过你穿10号，但是你长太快了，试试11号？”

达米安一拍桌子站起来，椅子都被他掀翻：“不要用这种口吻和我说话，只有父亲能这样对我说话，你以为你给家里添几件赃物就成一家之主了吗！”

杰森眼里的闪烁瞬间冰冷——很好，这就是达米安所希望的。

“阿福，布鲁斯怎么还没下来？”

他看向阿福时的目光明显柔和不少，这反而让达米安更加坚定自己的想法。格雷森到底知不知道自己和什么人睡在同一张床上？他知道了？一个无耻的混蛋，一个骗子，撒谎精，抢劫犯，杀人犯，叛徒。格雷森有过选择吗？还是说他选择“不知道”，他察觉了，但他选择相信。

达米安握紧双拳。

或者，盲目？

“我想布鲁斯少爷可能遇到一些小问题，也许我能提供恰当的帮助。”阿尔弗雷德永远如此体贴。他识相地上楼了，两兄弟都确定彼此注意到管家的步伐不再灵便。

“坐下。”杰森一边说一边喝了口茶。哦，他们家只剩这么点碎茶叶。阿福应该早点告诉他。

达米安好似没有听到：“你是个混蛋，陶德。”他觉得对方不紧不慢的态度简直不可原谅，尤其是他做了这一切之后。

杰森加入安全组，干他们最厌恶、最不可原谅的活，用他的话来讲：用强权整治街道。达米安敢打赌办公中心后面的仓库堆满他们从无辜百姓手里抢来的各种物资，就为了打击柯布那个疯女人想象出来的“旧贵族分子”。他们都知道这件事情完全没有逻辑性，达米安确定杰森的脑子还记得被暴君统治的滋味。他怎么能做这样的事情？他把抢夺来的物资用职权带回家，达米安确定迪克会怀疑，而这个骗子到底用什么把他说服。达米安不相信“爱情使人盲目”。

“我从来没有说我不是。”杰森很冷静，平时的愤怒、烦躁、恶劣全部收敛起来，变得一点波动都没有。这让达米安无法揣测对方的想法，而这种空白让他感到该死的紧张。

“坐下，我们还有三分钟。”如果他们不想迟到的话。

他冷静的样子像达米安的父亲。达米安终于发现，那不是冷静，那是冷酷。一种超然的自私。

他坐下，冷汗开始划过他的脸：“格雷森为什么没有阻止你？你欺骗了他？”

“你自己去问他。我没有，也许有，不过他只是没有问。”

这个回答却把达米安的愤怒推上最高点，他的指甲嵌进掌心：“你知道你在干什么吗！你在把自己当成特权阶级，你正在制造‘新贵族’！”

“那么侦探先生，”杰森依然冷静得让人可怕，他低声地，悄然无声地，像一把尖锐的小刀，割开达米安已经愈合泛白的伤口，“当你在20个小时内结束72届饥饿游戏时，你知道自己在干什么吗。”

达米安没法回答。那是革命前的事情，他以为他们默认不再提起。

“走吧，再谈下去肯定要扯到工作，我们说好不在家里谈工作。”杰森站起来抓起外套穿上，他们真的要一直穿这套该死的蓝灰色工作服吗。他相信不久后会有新的制服，代表等级，代表差异。联邦所承诺的平等是不可能实现的。

达米安忧心忡忡地跟着杰森走出家门。大门关上，把他们关在街道上。达米安依然不明白，为什么迪克......

杰森看对方依然皱着眉头，他点了根烟，然后把烟盒往达米安招呼。后者用看神经病的眼神看他。

杰森把烟盒收回，他咬着烟哼哼两声：“别想这么多，小鬼，不如告诉我你到底穿几号鞋？”

达米安低头看着他的二哥。

哦，恶魔崽子什么时候长这么高了？


	2. 家族之死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我很愿意是爱国者，但首先是“人”，倘若两者不能兼得，那么我永远选择“人”。[黑塞]

路易斯在翻找她的旧木柜，里面有些压箱底的旧衣服。在这艰难的时期，懒汉注定饿死街头，即使是像肯特家这样起早摸黑、拼命干活的家庭也难免物资短缺。衣服破了便打补丁，旧衣服和碎布料加上一双巧手能变成一件新衣服，鞋子同理。路易斯心里很不是滋味，提姆来到他们家之后就没有添过新衣衫，而干农活难免有刮蹭，现在提姆的身上穿的那件上的补丁实在是多得不像样。

她找到一件克拉克以前的红色格子衫，看着还挺时髦的。她细细摸了一番，不错，还挺新的，大小估摸着也合适，便让自己小儿子乔纳森给他哥送去。她也不知道家里的男人们什么毛病，一个两个都喜欢大红色，居然连提姆也不例外。

说到提姆，路易斯是真的喜欢这孩子，聪明，乖巧，孝顺，能吃苦。把事情交给他实在太令人放心了，比老头子克拉克和康纳那小子都让人省心。就是太精明了，有时候太精明不完全是好事。

乔纳森拿了衣服就跑去敲他大哥的门。他等了一会儿，门没开，里面倒是响起磕磕碰碰的声音。

“康尼？妈妈让我把新衣服给提姆，我等下还要去给奶牛挤牛奶。”

门开了条缝，真的是很小的一条缝，小尾指都塞不进去。乔纳森忍不住伸手去推，猛地推开一大段——这次能塞下半个人了——里面却响起一声短促的尖叫。是提姆，乔纳森有点被吓到了。门板猛地砸到谁身上，乔纳森听到康纳吃痛的惊呼。门又被立刻推回原位，从头到尾乔纳森没看到半个人影。搞什么鬼？

“呃，小乔，”康纳从门缝伸出一只手向乔纳森示意，“把衣服给我吧，等下我让提米去谢谢妈。”

“搞什么啊，神神秘秘。”乔纳森也没多想，他把衣服塞到康纳手里就走了。

门关上。康纳和提姆都松了口气。康纳把衣服丢到床上，他看向被自己托着屁股的人。提姆的头发被汗湿成一缕一缕，脸上也布满汗珠，好像现在才敢张嘴轻轻喘气。他看起来依然没有完全脱离惊吓，康纳抱着他从床上走去开门时提姆的下面把他咬的可用力了。

也许是康纳不自觉露出的笑太可恶，提姆咬着水亮的嘴唇嗔怪地望着他的丈夫，脸颊因为情事——也许还有害羞——而红得不像话。他真的太可爱。

康纳抱着提姆的双腿把他压到门板上，把提姆的惊叫都吞进嘴里，凶狠的下体用力耸动操他的爱人。和康纳相比，提姆显得太小一只，他几乎被揉进康纳的怀里。他们紧贴的胸膛互相磨蹭着彼此的汗水，提姆只能发出嗯嗯唔唔窒息一般的呜咽。

“提米我爱你，我爱你......我太爱你了......”

乔纳森好像看到不远处有人过来。他赶紧从牛棚里出来，朝路易斯大喊：“妈！公社的人又来了！”

“什么？！”路易斯强忍住体内骤然升起的恐惧把已经搭上晾衣索上的衣服弄好，也不顾地上那一铁盆的湿衣服，掀起围裙便朝玉米地里跑起来。

她边跑边喊，她因为太过恐惧而感到自己全身都在发抖：“乔尼快去喊你哥和小红！我去地里喊你爸！”

“妈！还是我去找爸爸吧，你回屋里叫上康尼！”乔纳森是真怕他一把年纪的妈妈跑这么急摔泥地里。

“对，对对！”路易斯已经被吓得说话不利索了。她冲出去了一半，又折回来急急忙忙跑进屋子里。

她可没像乔纳森那样还敲个门，而是停都没停直接推门进去。门内正偷欢的两人再一次吓得心肝颤，康纳赶紧用蛮力把门连带他妈也推回去。

路易斯当即开骂，但连她自己也听出自己的声音害怕得要命：“康纳·肯特你到底在里面干什么！还不快点给我出来！”

提姆把羞愧欲死的脸埋进康纳的颈脖，双腿紧紧夹着男人的腰，环住康纳颈脖的双手不自觉收紧，这样能稍微多给他一点安全感。这太糟糕了！还有什么是被丈母娘撞上交欢更让人尴尬的吗！

“妈，什么事——”

“公社的人又来了！”路易斯发出歇斯底里的尖叫，“他们会抢走我们的玉米地，我们的奶牛，我们的鸡！他们会抢走我们所有东西！”

房间里一阵骚动，不一会儿夫夫两人打开门一边穿衣服一边走出来，看见他们的妈妈几乎要哭坐在地上。康纳马上上前扶着路易斯：“妈，我们什么东西都不会被抢走，我和小乔绝对不会让他们这么做。”

老母亲自知哭泣不能解决任何事情，她随手抹两下眼睛，看向提姆，问：“我们该怎么办啊。”

全家人在大棚外集合，他们各自拿好劳作工具，望着浩浩荡荡的小队人马朝他们走来，已经打算和抢夺者拼命。

一直沉默的提姆把康纳拉到一边，冷静地说：“如果他们抢东西，就让他们抢，尽量不要和他们起冲突。”

“你疯了吗！”康纳不得不压低声音，“这些都是我们受苦受累才攒下的，难道我们要送给那些好吃懒做的蛀虫吗！”

“他们是有备而来，而且我们有老人，乔宝虽然人高马大但终究还是个孩子。”提姆看着康纳，他太冷静，眼里甚至没有一点恐惧，“康纳，我们要优先考虑保护他们。”

在康纳犹豫时，公社的代表已经闯进他们的院子，他们中的一些人甚至有枪。其中一个看起来是老大模样的家伙，重复了上次来的把戏，作了一番动员演讲，描述了公社生活的美好蓝图，到处欢声笑语，人人温饱富足。

代表要求肯特一家加入公社，理所当然遭到克拉克和家人的拒绝。

“那么没有办法了，”代表脱下眼镜装腔作势地擦拭，“我们只能把你们的东西搬空，同志们！上！”

路易斯把扫帚扬得老高，威胁却毫无用处，打手们无视路易斯鱼贯而入，在他们家四散开来，开始搜刮他们财产。他们闯进鸡圈，把鸡吓得到处乱跑，熟练地一手抓一只。他们闯进大棚，与温顺的奶牛角力，把他们的奶牛拖走。他们把好用的劳作工具抢走，只余下破烂的木头。

被抢走的都是路易斯身上的骨，身上的肉，是她日日夜夜流下的血汗。她大喊一声朝强盗们扑过去，用扫帚敲他们的头，那些身强力壮的小伙子自然不把她放在眼里，眼看就要把老妇人推到，提姆上前就是一拳。可是他们人多势众，康纳回头，看见有只手朝提姆伸去把他拽倒在地，直接骑上提姆的腰。

他太重了，提姆被他压着呼吸都不顺畅。他掐着提姆的脸，像是直接掐着他的颧骨。他捏着提姆的脸，打量着他。提姆动弹不得，只能一边艰难地呼吸，一边瞪着眼睛。胖子恶劣地笑，露出难看的牙齿：“你就是老康头的小老婆？我可是经常听说你，提摩西·德雷克——”

可惜他话没说完，康纳大吼一声把他扑倒，抡起拳头往他脸上砸：“你敢碰他试试！你他妈敢再碰他试试！”

胖子呜啊大喊杀人啦，一边挣扎着翻身爬走，却被康纳抓着脚拖回来往死里揍。提姆刚爬起来，康纳那凶狠的模样就在他身边，胖子满嘴是血。

“康纳！够了！”

他扑过去拉住康纳，两人却被更多的人踹倒在地。提姆努力趴在康纳身上，好几双鞋子却疯狂地踹在他的背上、腿上、手臂上、头上。康纳疯了，他满脸通红，像头发狂的公牛。他看见克拉克被好几个年轻人围在一起狂踹，路易斯被牢牢抓住，无力地哭喊。乔纳森撒腿就跑，冲进大棚里解开他们家小氪的绳子。大黄狗狂吠着冲散人群，扑向殴打、折磨克拉克的暴徒，撕咬他们的腿。

好几个人掏出枪。有人扣下扳机。

“不！！！”

提姆听不见自己的声音，但他知道自己在喊得声嘶力竭。康纳在大喊大叫，路易斯在尖叫，乔纳森目瞪口呆而有人在他身后举起木棍，小氪，小氪的肚子上开了个洞，他一动不动地躺在他的老主人身边。他死了。

提姆感觉自己开始眼前发白，一记在他背上的猛踹让他猝不及防喷出一口血，身体直直倒在康纳身上。

“提米？”康纳的脸上沾了点血，他没了声音，终于从发狂中回过神来，“不......不不......”

他恍惚了。他好像重新看到天空的颜色，重新听到自己的呼吸如何在自己的肺里往复，空气突然变得那么冷让他无法忍受。他搂着提姆，他再一次感受到他那么轻，他太轻，如果他不牢牢抓住他他就会飘走。他双眼噙着泪，朝强盗们大喊：“看在上帝的份上你们要什么就全部拿走吧！我们加入公社！”

阿尔弗雷德想把擦干净的相框放回原位，他拉来一张椅子，颤颤巍巍地放上一只脚。

“我来吧。”杰森放下弄了一半的制服纽扣，接过阿福手上的相框，轻而易举地把它放回原位。那是肯特家的合照，提姆也在上面，那是提姆随康纳回去之后不久寄过来的。照片上肯特夫妇坐在中间，乔纳森的个子要赶上他的哥哥，而新婚的两人几乎要黏在一起，笑得像两个小傻瓜。

杰森才突然想起，他们已经很久没有提姆的音信。

“杰森少爷，如果您不介意。”管家指的是杰森的制服，还有几颗纽扣没有扣上。

杰森已经很久没穿工作服，他早换了新制服。新制服，新职位。原内务部一个小组，扩编为一个部门，有人说这是不可避免的。饥荒，瘟疫，寒冷，贫穷，暴动。在饥荒最严重的那一年，指标非但没有下降反而还提高，而柯布总统不会想听到哪个地区没有达到指标的报告。越来越多的农民选择逃进新首都，新首都人口急剧上升，一度超过联邦可控制的范围。

这是所有人压上一切的社会，迪克放上了他所有的筹码，然后提姆跟随他，康纳跟随他，所有人，所有遭受战争折磨的人把他们的信任和希望放入柯布政府。但是有人在享受富足，而更多的人却越来越贫穷。当他们一无所有时，他们便朝嘲笑鸟吐口水，朝柯布政府扔石头，悔恨为何最初相信了他们。

杰森没有悔恨，柯布政府里从来就没有他的筹码，因此他谈不上失望。他只是......担心迪克。

“请允许我冒昧指出，杰森少爷，”管家的手上爬满老人斑，纽扣在他手中却犹如穿针引线一般连贯，“您和迪克少爷已经很久没有一起来看望布鲁斯少爷。”

杰森望着老人，才想起应该露出笑容。但那很难，所以他只能抽动嘴角。

“是啊，”杰森尽量让自己的声音显得无所谓，“但是我们工作的时间对不上。”

光透过百叶窗，杰森蓝绿色的瞳孔仿佛静止。他顿了顿，恍若隔世。

“我们太忙了。”

迪克站在托儿所外面，等着托儿所老师把伊科夫领出来。他还特意给同事的孩子买了糖果。

在平等的社会里，男人和女人的地位理所当然是平等的，无论是工时，薪水，更重要的是在思想上，女人应该要把联邦放在首要地位，就像男人一样。孩子和家庭不能成为不忠诚的理由。

迪克坐在台下，淹没在黑色的制服里。台上柯布的金发高高挽起，当她开始说话时，所有眼睛都要望向她。

“伟大的友谊、信任、团队精神，使我们紧密团结起来。你们将会发现在联邦大家庭里，私人家庭显得多么微不足道。真正的联邦人，早已把自己彻底融入联邦的集体之中，愿意作出必要的努力，抛弃自己的一切。”

柯布望向他，像傲慢的皇后扬起下颔：“孩子，爱人，甚至——”

“信念。”迪克喃喃。

“我们不要当’旧贵族分子’！”孩子们的尖叫把迪克拉回现实。

他赶紧跑进托儿所的院子里，看见两小群小孩子在对峙，人数偏少的那队多是女孩子，还有一些瘦小的男孩子。迪克看到伊科夫栗色的脑袋站在高壮的男孩子们中，渐渐把女孩子们逼到角落。他站在队伍前头，看起来非常神气。

几乎是从联邦成立开始，孩子们间最流行的大院游戏之一就是13区和旧首都的战斗。孩子们常常陷入真正的打斗中，没有孩子愿意当“旧贵族分子”，而所有男孩子都想扮演“嘲笑鸟”。他们常常为了谁成为“嘲笑鸟”而争吵不休，而只有大人才能终止这类争吵，现在迪克就是这个大人。

“孩子们，”迪克走到孩子们中间，“我们都是联邦的孩子，同志之间的忠诚难道不是最重要的吗？”

迪克拿出那包糖果，给所有孩子们每人一颗。他注意到孩子们接过糖果时眼中闪烁的光亮，但是却没有人剥开糖纸。

“怎么不吃？你们现在就可以吃。”

有个小女孩偷偷地剥开糖纸，她旁边的男孩子一把撕掉她绑在脖子上的知更鸟标志——那是柯布少年团的标志，每个孩子都为能加入柯布少年团、在脖子上戴上蓝色知更鸟领巾为荣。小女孩一下子被吓哭了，哭闹着要夺回她的领巾，男孩子却破口大骂：“你是个叛徒！你接受‘敌人’的贿赂！你被柯布少年团开除了！”

男孩子们都在嚷嚷着开除小女孩，这其中包括伊科夫，他眼中的光彩在此时此刻尤其明亮。

小男孩伊科夫跟在迪克身旁一蹦一跳，他因为参与了批斗现场、揪出少年团里的内奸而兴奋不已。尽管那只是个手无寸铁、被男孩子们吓到抱头哭泣的小女孩儿。

迪克强压下心中的不适，把孩子送到一座小公寓前。这是伊科夫的母亲的委托，但是迪克知道伊娃不过是和雅各布——新闻部新来的年轻成员——互相看对眼，在眉来眼去一周后终于搞在一起。迪克在下班时碰见过一次，他们在卫生间的杂物间里胡搞，迪克甚至能从门缝里看见伊娃的鞋子和散落在地的衣服。

伊娃是个漂亮的年轻女人，一头漂亮的栗色长发像牛奶巧克力那般香甜，她的容貌同样甜美动人。她的位置就在迪克旁边。其实迪克和她的关系不错，伊娃热情大方，性格和迪克一拍即合。坦诚来说，伊娃并没有太多过分的毛病，她甚至对迪克很真诚，有时会到推心置腹的地步——这让迪克感到弥足珍贵，因为这让迪克感到一点点安全感，伊娃不会是那个主动出卖他的举报人。

有时候，他们会小酌两杯，伊娃撑着脑袋，脸上浮起两抹红晕。她劝迪克离婚，全心全意把精力投入到联邦，只有这样的人生才是有价值的人生，在非黑即白的世界里，再无烦心事能困扰你我。她望着酒杯痴笑，迪克却只感到巨大的悲悸。

屋里的人一定注意到迪克的制服，黑色，绣着亮蓝色嘲笑鸟标志的制服。八个家庭主妇挤在小厨房里，轮流使用可怜的小火炉。妇人们的斜睨，太不专业。

迪克好像听到身后有小脚啪嗒啪嗒奔跑的声音，孩子越来越近，就快闯进迪克身后的门。清脆的童声从背后传来，像一只欢快的小鸟闯入寂静的老屋。

“妈妈！我今天——”

“闭嘴！别说话！”一位母亲赶紧跑到门口把孩子抱起来，用手掌捂住了孩子的嘴巴。不用回头，迪克也能感受到，妇人的目光必定是戒备而不信任。

恐惧从远方飘来，它无声无息，再坚实的墙壁也无法阻挡，再密闭的窗户也无法阻止其渗入，它在心脏悄然扎根，蓬勃生长，巨大的藤蔓把人捆扎得无法喘气。

太安静。屋内的气氛使迪克感到可怖。他悄声问伊科夫，你和妈妈住在哪？孩子指指二楼。这栋可怜的小公寓只有两层楼，二楼只有三个房间，房门紧闭。迪克难以想象，八户人家如何能挤进这些可怜的房间里过日子。

他注意到楼梯口挂着一个小黑板，贴着一些公告、公共空间的清洁分工等等。白粉笔标语有些模糊，看来写上去有一段时间：“一切都是公共的，没有任何私密。我们都是平等的，也都是一个样。”

在经过三次翻找之后布鲁斯终于放弃寻找他的大衣，转而按下召唤管家的电铃。然而与平常不同的是，没有人回应。而这不应该，这显然与阿尔弗雷德的服务相驳。布鲁斯的眉头皱得更紧，他一瘸一拐地走出卧室。屋内的精致雕花在他的视线投下阴影。

“阿尔弗雷德？”

达米安还来得及回一趟楷模区。他们早搬家了，现在这座别墅比以前那座小别墅要体面的多，因为这里曾属于一位颇有声望的贵族。当然，那段历史禁止被提起。

现在这座房子在陶德名下，他在三个月前升职，柯布总统亲自给他颁发“优秀联邦楷模”勋章，还把楷模区——也就是旧首都闲置已久的贵族别墅群——里的一座别墅奖励给他。而陶德也把布鲁斯、潘尼沃斯和他从拥挤的普通居民区拯救出来。

达米安至今不敢回想那段和两户人家挤在同一个房间的日子。他们占据了卧室里的一个角落，床属于他们，当然就失去了柜子。白天他们把毯子收起来。晚上布鲁斯睡在床上，达米安和阿福在地上铺软垫，帘子一拉假装与世隔绝——这当然是不可能的。

阿福得和七位家庭主妇争夺厨房的使用权，布鲁斯的衣服曾经混在别人的衣服堆中被一起收走，而达米安在深夜下班回去时甚至需要和夜尿的酒鬼争夺卫生间。热水？达米安从不奢望能在睡前享受到令人全身放松的热水澡，热水早被抢先使用浴室的狡猾家伙用完。

布鲁斯失业了，因为他的旧贵族身份。而他现在走在街上时还要担心碰上警察检查他的身份——然而他也没有走上街头的欲望，毕竟各类公共设施显然不愿意接待一位旧贵族，而狂热的大联邦青年团更是让布鲁斯心有余悸。你无法想象年轻人的疯狂，他们的天真和虚荣心使他们的狂热几乎不惨杂一丝理智。

上一次布鲁斯在转角遇到一群做社会调查的青年，他们显然对手臂上绑着的蓝色知更鸟臂章忠心耿耿且毫不质疑。在他们看到布鲁斯抽出一张手帕擦脸时，他们坚定不移地认为布鲁斯是“潜藏敌人”。

“他是个‘旧贵族分子’！你们看他的手帕！上面绣着蔷薇！”

于是布鲁斯不得不被联邦的杰出青年追了五条街。客观来说，他们的团队意识无可比拟。然而可怕的是他们无处不在。最后，可以预想到，体力早已不及青年人的布鲁斯被堵在街道上被迫承受了一顿毒打，而布鲁斯的腿从此便不太灵便。

没有人敢驻足。那一双双眼睛只是向布鲁斯投去越过孩子们的目光，隐忍，默然，恐惧在异色的瞳孔下暗涌。

谁不喜欢成为英雄呢？孩子们尤其渴望，他们错过了革命，错过了战争，他们错过了死亡，便认为错过了荣耀。蓝色知更鸟便成为他们的一切，因为，他们是英雄的联邦孩子啊。或者说，谁会愿意成为团体的“敌人”呢？

至于格雷森，他和陶德住在办公中心对面那栋气派的员工公寓。陶德在上面有一个单位。

陶德，陶德，总是陶德。显然他的肮脏事业蒸蒸日上。是的，这也是这对夫夫在冷战的原因，而父亲，父亲呆在书屋的时间越来越长。有时候达米安因为紧急任务而出门，匆匆经过时，看见父亲沉默地拄着拐杖伫立在落地玻璃前。就像一尊阴沉的雕像。达米安不止一次看见他的父亲，拿起报纸，把它揉成一团，又展开，又愤怒地揉成一团——你能指望联邦报纸对“潜藏敌人”有赞美之词吗？

达米安把钥匙插入大门的钥匙孔时想。也许家里的每一个人都在憎恨陶德，而我也不例外。

在五秒之后，他顾不上把钥匙拔出钥匙孔便冲了进去。

夜幕即将降临，黄昏把雪纺窗帘染成暖色，光像流失的血，宅子里一点一点陷入黑暗。

布鲁斯好不容易睡着。不止从何开始，他纯黑的发色掺杂了灰白。他的发质不再柔软，反而像用旧的刷子鬃毛，蛮横，刺人。光晕缓慢从打着石膏的腿上褪去。迪克轻轻阖上门。

“你好大的胆子居然敢骗我！他是个该死的‘旧贵族分子’！从楼梯上摔下来只断了腿和得了轻微脑震荡是算他走运！像他这样的社会害虫就应该活活摔死！”

杰森按住条件反射想要站起来的达米安，后者下意识要从椅子上跳起来就像一只腾跃而起的猎豹。他正死死瞪着楼上，扶梯旁的两人。他看见迪克低着头，看起来卑微得可怜。显然迪克请求艾斯特医生降低音量，为屋内的病人着想。他们的絮絮低语无法让楼下两个黑制服的安全部警察听清。

“我没事。”达米安挥开杰森按在他肩膀的手。

杰森在转身前斜瞥了他一眼。达米安的眼睛有些发红，鼻子也是，即使杰森逼问他，他也不会承认自己曾经哭过。为了父亲，为了一直以来尽职尽责却永远闭上眼的管家。

“——求您发发善心艾斯特医生，除了您不会有其他医生愿意救助我的父亲，您知道联邦的医院都拒绝为......你知道，不愿意为我的父亲提供医疗，如果——”

皮质手套拿起一个碗，里面还有半碗白饭。阿福已被家人带走，被妥善安置。但是因为阿福和布鲁斯都是旧首都人，属于“旧贵族分子”，他的葬礼不被允许举行。这位仁慈的老人忠诚地追随韦恩家族，终其一生都兢兢业业，把毕生精力都奉献给这个家族。终于，他的躯体归于宁静，倒在杰森现在脚踩的这个位置。他的灵魂获得安息，再也不用操劳度日。上帝决定在这个黄昏赐给他应得的自由。

杰森把碗凑近自己的鼻子，试探性地嗅嗅，闻到一股饭菜变质的味道。在老人离去之前，他似乎正试图去取灶台上这碗白饭。

巨大的挫败感和愧疚感让杰森的大脑在很长一段时间一片空白。

尽责的电灯让公寓陷入一片刺眼的白，发出刺激耳膜的嗡嗡声。

杰森的大衣被甩在沙发背上，而他瘫坐其上陷进软垫的簇拥。他仰着头，朝天花板吐着烟圈，一只手臂随意搭着。

夜深。太安静。杰森能把卧室里迪克收拾衣物的动静听得一清二楚。他抽完一根，把末端摁灭，掏出了第二根，点上。缭绕的烟淹没他的脸，使他似乎终于能稍微离开这个世界哪怕是一点点时间。然而他摁灭了焰火，朝卧室走去。

“我会给他请一个护工，”杰森指的是布鲁斯，他站在卧室的门口，他们的卧室门口，“你什么时候有空，我们一起去挑选。”

迪克把那张艾斯特医生列出的清单塞到行李箱，因为布鲁斯的特殊身份，他的所有医疗用品都无法从联邦报销，有的器具甚至需要自行购买。他如此用力可能是泄愤地把行李箱合上，在经过杰森时甚至没有看他一眼，就好像这个探明他身上所有部位的人只是看不见的空气。

他停下。电灯的轰鸣变得更吓人。

“我真希望......”迪克说。

那哽咽的声音狠狠击中杰森，心脏的钝痛使他不得不倒吸气，缓缓吐出气息似乎这样能带走心脏处几乎要把他撕裂的剧痛。

“但是阿福已经不在了。”迪克可能是在流泪，杰森无法从他的背影看出，“再见了，杰森。”

最后他这样说。

杰森突然很想念他的盆栽。

他们还在小别墅的时候，家里可谓是一贫如洗。在他们迁入之前，屋里的地毯、沙发、茶几、缀着轻纱的厚重窗帘、水晶吊灯等一切华贵的家具统统被搬空，如果可以，没准那花纹繁复的墙纸也会被尽数剥落。在他们每个人的卧室里，说来可真的是朴素至极，一个衣柜，一张光秃秃的铁床便是全部。

那个时候他们可以养盆栽，就在他们家客厅的小阳台上。虽然在工作实在是太忙时，盆栽多是阿福在打理，但是杰森依然会坚持自己修剪盆栽。有时是在一次特意的早起，有时是清晨下班回来。当他拿起剪刀，站在他的盆栽们前时，他的世界骤然缩小，远方甚至楼下的光景都与他无关。

他的世界只剩下一个阳台的大小，有阳光，有水，泥土，绿叶，刀刃上绿色的枝渣，新鲜的味道，轻轻的像播放带回放一样缓慢的咔嚓，咔嚓。只穿着衬衫的迪克，袖子盖到手掌——哦那看起来是我的衬衫——同样早起的他惺忪地眯着眼，缓缓抿一口热茶，茶的味道同样沁人心脾。他的大腿内侧留下杰森紫红色的手指印。当他们躺在小铁床上时，当他们用被子蒙着头时，整个世界仿佛只剩下他们两人。我是说，只有他们两人，甚至没有布鲁斯，提姆，达米安，阿福，柯布，联邦......他们可以做任何他们想做的事情，抚摸彼此，或是什么都不做，只是望着对方，他们知道彼此的想法。

然后突然某一天，有人闯进他们家嚷嚷着要把他们全部逮捕。养盆栽原来是旧贵族的可耻的陋习，是伤风败俗。杰森知道后甚至没有犹豫便把盆栽全部打碎，他甚至很专业，把阳台清理得一干二净。

杰森知道，他们不能对迪克太苛刻，在他失去了这么多之后依然蛮横地要求他像平常一样，像平常的傻瓜鸟一样。但是他可是迪克·格雷森，他们的嘲笑鸟，他的漂亮鸟，所有人都会不自觉向他投去目光，希望他会足够坚强，希望他的肩膀足够坚实至承担起一切。

与一切相比，他们的爱，那是多么微不足道啊。

迪克搬到楷模区住，他当然会这样做，他不会丢下达米安独自住偌大的房子，并且他也需要去照顾布鲁斯。他们都需要迪克。而杰森不需要，起码不那么需要。

没有迪克，杰森也不愿意呆在那装满监听器的员工公寓。而临近革命周年庆，柯布总统要求新首都戒严。原本便忙得够呛的安全部现在更是加班加点，昼夜不分。杰森甚至连抽根烟的时间都没有。连续三天的通宵工作使他的面部神经瘫痪，杰森顶着两个黑眼圈，头发上更是一片油。

新建成的安全部大楼气派极了。正门的两侧通向普通监狱，巨大的钢筋笼子里扣留了不少人。杰森肩上搭着黑色的军服大衣，副官跟在身后，快速穿过走廊，惹来一双双笼子里的眼睛的注视。杰森注意到这些监狱里的人多肤色黝黑，头发粗糙，衣着容貌都带着乡下气息。

有人递给他一份文件。杰森随意翻了翻，一列列名字，一个个归属地，白纸黑字被清楚整理。

“长官，这些都是没有城市居住证的农民，请您签字，明天我们就把这些投机分子全都撵回老家！”

杰森感觉自己的脚步开始变得虚浮，眼前像隔着雾，白纸上密密麻麻的黑字像一只只蚂蚁，甚至开始了爬动。

他得庆幸他这随意的一番翻动，庆幸自己在模糊中瞥到“堪萨斯”的字样，更庆幸自己在注意到字样后扫了眼上面的名单。

他看见两个熟悉的名字：提摩西·德雷克·肯特、乔纳森·肯特。


End file.
